Falling for the Enemy
by ysanabria792
Summary: Yvette is best friends with Katniss and Gale. she is the daughter of a victor. what if she volunteered for her little brother. Peeta still loved Katniss but when he is put in a the hunger games with yvette will feelings form? How will this affect her survival in the arena without a love interest? you have to read to find out! i give credit to collins. make sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

We were in the forest. My home away from home with my friends, though they seemed more like family. I'm the daughter of a victor. My mom is a woman from the seam and my father won the 65th hunger games. My best friends are Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen. I didn't need to hunt, my family wasn't starving, but I hunted to help with the load for my friend's families; at least at first. I met Katniss at school one day, she was sitting alone and I sat next to her. She didn't say a word but every day I sat next to her and every day she opened up just a little bit more. One day she took me into the woods and taught me how to hunt, but I loved it because of the outdoors. The animals were quiet unlike my little brother and older sister, the air wasn't filled with coal dust like in district twelve, and it seemed like I was in a whole other world.

"Yvette, let's go check the traps." Gale said, leading me to the numerous traps he left.

"Where did Katniss go?" I asked

"She saw some deer tracks and started tracking it, I don't know how she plans on carrying that in on reaping day but I'm just going to let her." He said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

I smiled too, thinking of how stubborn she is, it's admirable really, but silly none the less. We grabbed the four bunnies that we caught in our snares, and on the way back I threw a knife at a wild turkey that just so happened to cross my path. Katniss could shoot, Gale made a great snare, and I could throw knives. We taught one another what we knew and we made a great hunting trio. As we were heading back to the gate we ran across Katniss who was deer less. She did have 3 squirrels attached to her belt.

"What happened Katniss? Did the deer take a shot at you?" I teased.

"Ha-ha very funny!" she said sarcastically.

We all crawled under the whole in the fence and made in into the meadow of district twelve. I handed over the rabbits I had and Katniss and Gale divided the animals evenly between their two families. Gale looked at me and Katniss and recited…

"May the Odds be ever in your favor"

"Your capitol accent is a little shotty don't you think Katniss?" I asked her, teasing him.

She just laughed and Gale smiled at me. His smiles are so rare that I take a mental picture and save it in my mind. I give him the biggest smile and I can muster and say goodluck to the both of them. Every reaping I get nervous because it is so likely that I will get chosen. My Dad is a victor after all, but I try to smile through it. It is easier with Gale and Katniss to take my mind off of it. My sister is too old so my little brother and I will be the only ones up for the reaping. This was the only thing weighing on my mind as I crossed under the victor's village arch and into my house.


	2. Chapter 2

My house was ominously quiet. I could see my mother packing some food away for the seam after the reaping. Since our family had money she would always send food to the families that didn't have any food. She saw me and smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Every time the reaping comes along my mother and father get really worried. They know that one day one of us is going to get chosen. When my sister reached the age of 18, they had hope; I never told them that the capitol gives hope so they can rip it out from under you.

"Go get dressed, I laid out a dress for you" she said with the fake smile still on her face.

"Ok mom. I love you" I said just in case I only had a few times left to say it.

I walked upstairs and saw a beautiful dressed laid out on my bed. It was a nice leafy green, my favorite color, and went down to my mid-thigh. Jewels covered the top sewn in by hand and green flats were on the floor almost under the bed. I loved it, but it was sad that I had to wear such a beautiful dress for such a horrible occasion. I took a bath and put on the dress. I could hear my little brother Richard in the next room. I walked over to Richard's door and leaned against it. He was wearing khakis and a blue button down shirt that was tucked in.

"Hey rich" I said smiling.

"Hey evey" he said with such a flat voice.

I walked over to him and hugged him. He was only 12 years old and was short for his age. He held on to me for dear life and wouldn't let go. I could hear and feel the sobs emanating from his body. My eyes started to tear, how the capitol could do this to kids who barely have had a chance to live. My blood started to boil and I realized I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. Richard grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs hand in hand. My mom looked at me up and down and a genuine smiled was plastered on her face. I jokingly stood next to her and stared at my brother up and down. His stature was small; he had black hair that was so short that they poked out of his head like little knives. Big lips that were always covering his teeth; he was self-conscious because he had a gap. The most prominent feature were his huge, round, brown eyes that had a way of always outing his emotions.

"Wow rich, before you know it you're going to be married and everything looking that handsome." He blushed and my mom smacked my shoulder

"Don't tease my favorite child, you look very handsome Richard." My mom said.

"Thanks mom, when do we leave?" asked Richard

"Right now" I said and kissed my mom goodbye.

My sister and father came downstairs dressed up as well. My dad and sister solemn, but they hugged us and we all left. Nobody said anything but Richard never let go of me and my mom's hands.

"Come on rich, we have to get our fingers pricked" I said tugging on his arm. He hugged my mom and she had to rip him off of her. His eyes started to water.

"Don't cry rich. Your name is only in their once and I swear it won't be you. I love you ok?." I said calmly.

He nodded still crying. We both got our fingers pricked and I dropped rich off at the section of twelve year olds.

I see my family behind the lines and give them a small smile. I see Katniss and stand next to her. We don't look at each other or say anything because we both know that the odds aren't in our favor.


	3. Chapter 3

So I know that I haven't updated in a while but my thanksgiving break from my university just passed so here is a really long chapter and I swear as soon as the characters get on the train Peeta and Yvette will be seeing a lot more of each other and falling for each other more and more. Please don't forget to review! Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Effie walks up to the microphone and announces why the hunger games exist and how panem once had a 13th district; the capitol uses this as a scare tactic. I look over to the section where my brother is and give him a reassuring smile. He just stares right back at me looking scared and teary eyed. My heart felt like it was being squeezed because there was nothing I could do to ease his pain.

"Ladies first!" Effie announces. Putting her hand in the bowl and searching around for a name. She pulls one out and unfolds it slowly.

"Yvette Sanabria!" she announces with a Cheshire grin. My heart stops. I don't realize that I'm wrinkling the dress with my fist wrapped tightly around the material. All I can hear is the sound of my life shattering into a billion tiny pieces. I'm jolted back to reality by peace keepers hauling me to the stage. I catch a glimpse of my brother's face and now he is full blown tears sobbing and screaming but what he is saying I can't tell; everything seems silent.

"Congratulations Yvette! How old are you?" Effie asks

I'm stunned back to reality and reply, "I'm 16."

"Oh how wonderful!" Effie gushes "now time for the boys"

She lowers her hand into the bowl containing names of the boys. She takes longer for this than she did for the women; Building up the anticipation. When she finally pulls out a slip of paper she reads it into the microphone smiling the whole while.

"And the male tribute of the 74th hunger games is Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta was white as a ghost as he was escorted up to the stage. I had bought bread from him a few times but I mostly dealt with his father or his witch of a mother. I mostly kept to myself or with gale and Katniss but I always took notice of him in school; how could I not, he was always surrounded by a group of girls begging for his attention.

"Shake hands you two." Effie instructed us

We both looked at each other in the eyes shook hands. I tried not to show any emotion even though the idea of dying and leaving my brother alone was killing me; he was my enemy after all.

After the announcement of the names was over me and Peeta were escorted into separate rooms to say goodbye to our loved ones. The first people that come into the room are my family. My mom, dad, sister, and of course my baby brother.

"Looks like the odds aren't in our family's favor huh kiddo?" my dad asks. Sadness obvious in his eyes. I know he is blaming himself and I can't help but blame him a little. Guaranteed that if he hadn't been a victor my name probably would never have been chosen but I don't say this instead I tell him what he needs desperately to hear.

"It isn't your fault dad. I love you!" it isn't much but it was all I could say to him before I burst out into tears and ran into his arms. I feel pressure on my back and see my whole family is giving me a group hug.

"Mom makes sure to give food to gale and Katniss ok? I won't be there to help them hunt anymore so they will need a little more help" I say.

"Of course honey, but only until you come back to help them hunt." Her lips turn upward, trying to smile.

"Mom, I swear to you I will do everything in my power to make it home. How could I leave you and dad these two brats?" I say motioning towards my sister, Yulissa, who is standing motionless with tears streaming down her face, and my brother who is clinging to my mother.

"Come here Yulissa" I asked her to come closer but she seems to be in shock so I grab her in for a tight hug. At first she doesn't respond but after a few seconds I feel her squeeze and she doesn't let go I whisper in her ear, "don't worry, I'll be back soon. Take care of rich for me?" she nods her head and lets me go. It's finally time to say goodbye to Richard and I can't do it. My hands tighten to fists and my heart stops; I don't even take a breath. No words are said between us but I hold him in my arms until the guards tell my family that it's time for the next person.

"I love you so much Richard. I'll see you soon" I say but the only reply I get is the door slamming behind them.

A few moments passed and the door opened. In walk Katniss and Gale. Before I could say anything Gale scooped me up into a hug. I'd never hugged him before, his warmth felt foreign but comforting and I found myself not wanted to let go. The only reason we released each other was because Katniss started coughing. I let go of him and looked up into his eyes.

"Yvette, we showed you how to hunt so you are better prepared for the games than most people coming out of district twelve, plus your dad is a victor so it has to run in the genes." I faked a laugh even though we had seen plenty of victor's sons and daughters go into the arena and never come out.

"Don't worry gale, I promised Richie I would come back so I will do everything I can, but just in case I don't take care of yourself ok?" I said but Katniss yanked me out of gales arms and hugged me telling me over and over again to stop talking that way.

"Promise us that you will make it back safe?" she asked me. I smiled at her and said "You aren't Richard Katniss; I'm not going to promise you something I'm not sure I can keep." That was the last thing I said before the peace keepers took them away. The last person that came was peeta's dad who I had seen a lot from the bakery. He didn't say anything or hug me or ask me to make promises I couldn't keep. He gave me a golden pin with a mocking jay on it, told me he would look after gale and katniss's family and he walked out the door without even a second glance; how could I blame him, I was the one that was going to kill his son.

After being escorted to the train station Peeta and I were ushered onto the train and it was unlike anything either of us had ever seen. We were both upper class in the district of twelve; towns people. We definitely weren't seam kids like gale and Katniss so we had seen our fair share of nice things but this was spectacular. Ever surface was glistening; so much that I was afraid to touch anything. Wood and stainless steel covered every inch of the train except for the pristine white carpeting that was on every floor of every car on the train.

"wow, have you ever seen anything like this?" I questioned peeta. When I looked over at him for the first time since they called his name I noticed how in shock he was; but the sight of this beautiful train brought him back to reality. He was now in the present again and the shock of the beauty showed on his face.

"never" he said breathlessly.

Before any more words could be said between us we were shown to our living quarters and instructed to get ready for dinner which would be in an hour. The first thing I did was investigate what the capitol had to offer. The bathroom was probably the best thing so far. Everything was stainless steel except the glass shower stall and there were beauty products everywhere. Some I had never seen and some I had seen my mom wear on special occasions like wedding; eye liner, mascara, hair gel, blush, bronzer. I got straight to work. I put concealer on my face, put eye liner with a cat tail on the ends, put mascara on, and smudged my bottom eye liner to give the Smokey effect. It took me the whole hour to finish my masterpiece but it was finally done and I changed into random clothes that were in my dresser and left for the dining car.

Peeta's POV(very short and the only time)

She walked into the dining room looking stunning. I had a crush on Katniss for as long as I remember but one day Katniss had a friend that appealed to me just as much as Katniss herself. I could never muster up the courage to talk to either of them but I guess I'm forced to now. Yvette crossed the room and took the chair next to me and across from Haymitch. She was tall and lean, you could tell she had muscle but she still looked really light. To be honest, she looked like a seam girl, like she could be Katniss's sister. Dark hair, Olive skin tone, but her eyes were a very mellow green that reminded me of the color of damp moss. She had outlined her eyes in black which made the color even that much more amazing. I was stunned and petrified because with all these thoughts floating in my mind I couldn't understand the need to protect this girl I had only sold bread to 3 times. She was supposed to be my enemy, but I wanted her to go back home to district twelve more than I wanted to go back myself. My heart stopped when she accidently bumped into me while she was trying to pull her chair out, and she gave me the most stunning smile; I knew right then that she was going home, not me.

"sorry, I'm a klutz" I said to Peeta when I accidently elbowed him in the shoulder as my chair refused to get dragged along the carpet.

I sat down across from haymitch and sat quietly for the first ten minutes thinking about the promise I made to my brother.  
"So how do we Win?" I ask breaking the silence, trying to get help for both Peeta and I.

Haymitch replied with the most obvious answer and it made my anger flare "stay alive sweetheart"

I grabbed the butter knife that was sitting to the left of my plate and threw it so hard against the wall right by his ear that it stuck in the train car's wall. Haymitch tried to get up and lunge at me but Peeta grabbed him and pushed him down. Haymitch got up and punched Peeta squarely in the jaw, "did they actually give me fighters this year?" he asked no one in particular.

"well well" he continued "now that that is over let us celebrate" he grabbed the white liquor and poured only himself a drink. Peeta grabbed some ice to lower the swelling but Haymitch stopped him, "let it blacken and swell, people will think you're a fighter."


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta did as he was told and put the ice back in the metal cooler. Haymitch, with his white liquor in hand, just left us alone.

"maybe at breakfast we will have better luck" I scoffed. Knowing that he is always drunk.

Peeta stayed quiet and didn't say a word but continued eating. It was weird, like he was avoiding me, and I hated being avoided or ignored so I tried again. This time asking a direct question to get him talking.

"Do you ever get to eat the cookies and cake your family makes at the bakery?" I asked. Hoping to make him comfortable.

"no, I only got to decorate the cakes. I eat the bread…after it goes stale. It feels great to eat fresh bread." He said staring down at his plate.

"well then you better eat up" I laughed "what's your favorite dish so far? Everything is just so good!"

"this stew is fantastic!" he exclaimed finally looking up at me and meeting my eyes. His eyes were so blue and vibrant that it took me back. No wonder the girls at school were all over him. I gave him the warmest smile I could, which wasn't that hard, and he returned it. I knew at that moment that we were going to be friends and that made our situation that much worse

We continued talking about everything under the sun. we talked until they took our plates away, the sun went down, the owls came out and after the morning birds came out. We were still talking on the sofa, my arms wrapped around my legs and him laid out on the sofa next to me wearing the same clothes when effie walked in .

"what are you guys doing!?" she exclaimed. "we have been knocking on your doors for hours with no answer! Go shower and change for breakfast." She seems so irked by our no showering or sleeping that we both looked at each other and laughed a little which incited a glare from effie. Peeta and I parted ways.

I got to my room and started the shower when sleepiness finally hit me. I knew it was going to take a few more days to get to the capitol so I wasn't worried that I wouldn't be able to catch up on sleep, I just didn't want to wait until later.

I took a shower as fast as a gunshot and grabbed some random clothes out of the drawer, just leaving my old clothes on the ground for time's sake. When I walked into the dining car Haymitch was talking strategy with peeta and I hurriedly sat down.

"what did I miss?" I asked.

"well, well, well, thank you for greeting us with your presence sweetheart" haymitched mocked dryly.

"Haymitch was telling me how to get sponsors. He said that we need to smile, act like we are proud to be in the games; like it's an honor. The more likeable we are the more sponsors; the better chance for survival" peeta filled me in.

"I can do that" I said. I hated the games, for what they were doing to my family; breaking it every chance they got but I was a good actress.

"me too" added peeta

"what talents do you have" haymitched asked peeta first.

"nothing really"

"that's a lie!" I interrupted. "he can throw 100 lbs sacks of flower easily across the room. He is incredibly strong. He will have way better luck in the arena than I will if he ever gets in hand to hand combat with someone" I tried to show Haymitch that he had a good man in peeta. One of us could actually win, and for some odd reason I wanted it to be peeta. Haymitch talked to peeta a little more about his strength and then he looked at me.

"sweetheart, i'm guessing from the whole in the wall behind me that you are a knife thrower."

"yes, I'm pretty good too because I meant to miss" I laughed. He didn't look amused but actually like he was holding a grudge for me throwing it in the first place.

"well…" Haymitch started, "at least I have something to work with. We will arrive in the capitol in a few days and the first thing that will happen is you guys are going to be greeted by capitol people. I want you guys to smile, wave, blowkisses, do whatever you have to do for them to feel loved by you. You guys will be greeted by your stylists and they will make you guys look decent. Just enjoy the rest of the trip to the capitol because I know nothing else about the games you guys will be in." he ended then got up grabbed the liquor off the table and left.


End file.
